A switch assembly for operating a motor vehicle component is known from the prior art. The switch assembly comprises an operating member configured as a tappet, which serves for operating an actuating member configured as a lifting bellows. Together with a basic portion, the lifting bellows forms a switching mat, wherein the lifting bellows is provided for actuating a snap dome disposed on an electronic circuit board, wherein the snap dome is disposed in the switching mat. A support member is provided for partially accommodating the lifting bellows and the tappet. Furthermore, a web configured as a tolerance-compensating means is provided, which is disposed on the lifting bellows in a peripherally extending manner. The web serves to connect the lifting bellows, the snap dome and the tappet, to the support member in a rattle-proof manner. In this case, during production, the web is braced with the support member and the tappet in such a way that the lifting bellows, particularly the web, is mechanically braced against the tappet and the support member.
If the operating member is actuated by a user, the lifting bellows and the web move towards the snap dome, wherein the lifting bellows is first supported by the snap dome. Then, the web is compressed because both the web and the lifting bellows are pressed further in the direction of the snap dome during the actuation of the lifting bellows by the operating member. When the force acting on the lifting bellows increases, the snap dome buckles. In the process, the energy stored in the web due to the compression is also abruptly released when the snap dome buckles, so that the snap dome is additionally accelerated. Consequently, an undesirably loud noise occurs due to the clicking noise of the snap dome. The metallic clicking noise is perceived by some users as very annoying, particularly when other noises in the inner space of the motor vehicle are comparatively quiet.
It is therefore the object of the present disclosure to provide a switch assembly in which the noises upon actuation by a user are reduced.